


The Light in Our Lives

by Shizzle



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Rape/Non-con Elements, Step-parents, Step-siblings, Swearing, Unplanned Pregnancy, parenting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-10 00:10:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14726237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shizzle/pseuds/Shizzle
Summary: Shit hits the fan when Max and Nikki are “surprised” with a baby girl.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> BEWARE! SHITTY WRITING AHEAD  
> i wrote this in less than an hour because i had finals, and im lazy

Max sat on his and Nikki's bed with his head in his hands. He couldn't believe what was happening to them. He parted his fingers to take another look at the pregnancy test to make sure he wasn't hallucinating. Sure enough, he wasn't, because he saw the exact same plus sign from the first time he looked. Nikki was standing in front of him with a guilty look on her face. For a few weeks prior, she hadn't been feeling very good. She was always nauseous, tired, and her head hurt. It wasn't until she talked to her mother about it, that they started to connect the dots. 

Nikki's eyes welled with tears as Max stared shocked at the test. They couldn't afford a baby! The amount of money they made combined just barely paid the rent of their shitty apartment, let alone all of the shit babies needed.

"Max, I'm so sorry," Nikki said crying. "I-" Max cut her off. He wrapped his arms around her, tears were flowing down his cheeks. "Don't apologize, we did this together," he cooed. "Now, were gonna get through this together. Besides, having a baby might not be that bad. A little version of you running around sounds kinda nice." Nikki smiled and let out a small chuckle. "It could be a little version of you too." She added. Max winced, "Welp, that settles that, you're getting an abortion." Nikki let out a small laugh before cutting herself off and punching Max in the arm. "That's not funny, this is serious." she said. Max gave a comforting smile. "Sorry babe, you just looked so scared," He said before pressing a kiss on her lips. "I forgive you." Nikki said returning the gesture. 

As they made out, Max started to run his hand up his girlfriend's leg. Nikki slapped it away before he could do anything else. "Sorry baby, but doing that got us into this mess," Nikki stated. "I don't want to do any of that crap for a few months. Got it?" Max nodded in fear of what she would do to him. Despite how small she was, she was surprisingly strong. Max gave her one last kiss. "Trust me Nikki, this is gonna work out."


	2. A day in the life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I DID IT. FINALLLY? I AM VERY OUT OF IT RIGHT NOW, srsly when i write its like my brain runs low on battery and this note is just me on low power mode3
> 
> ok this (short) chapter is pretty much just a day in the life of makki with the baby i will get into the juicier stuff in the next chapter the "non con" comes in later in the story k bye 
> 
> I PROMISE THE OTHER CHAPTERS WONT BE THIS SHORT FROM NOW ON. THIS IS AN "IM NOT DEAD" CHAPTER  
>  Every other chapter will be +1000 words

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and now your regularly scheduled excuses:
> 
> THIS WAS WRITTEN IN A NIGHT IM SORRY
> 
> I CANT WRITEEEEEEEEEEE
> 
> btw i might (MIGHT) continue the other story as like, a parallel universe kinda thing

"C'mon honey, open up." Max said with suppressed frustration in his voice as he nudged the nipple of a bottle against the baby's lips only to have it rejected. He had been trying for at least ten minutes to get May to eat to no effect. After trying for what felt like the thousandth time, he was about to explode with anger. Before he could, he remembered his coping mechanism.

"Heyyy, May May," he cooed to his fussing baby with a fake smile plastered across his face. "Daddy's gonna take a little break, I'm just gonna go outside for a little bit." 

He carried May to her crib and set her down before grabbing his jacket and walking outside. He pulled out a pack of cigarettes. He took a long inhale after lighting it. He wasn't very proud of this habit, but It was pretty effective when it came to stress. He had one condition: Do not smoke in front of the baby." 

After about 10 minutes, he stubbed out the cigarette, and went back inside. To his surprise (and delight), the baby had fallen asleep. He smiled and covered the baby with a blanket, he figured May would be fine if she waited until Nikki got home to be fed. He turned off the baby's lights before heading off to bed himself.

(5 AM)

Max awoke to the alarm clock he called his daughter crying her eyes out. "Goddamn it," he uttered. He glanced over at Nikki, who was fast asleep from taking care of May all night. He wasn't even surprised anymore. Every single one of his mornings since the baby was born would start out this way, without fail. At this point, it would be surprising if it didn't happen. 

He practically rolls out of bed, and walks over to the baby's crib. "Morning, ya little shit," he said before kissing her cheek. He carried her to his room and sat on the bed. Usually, when May woke up around this time, she didn't really need anything and would cry to be held. He laid the baby in between him and Nikki, keeping an arm around her so neither of them would accidentally crush her. He got an extra hour of sleep before his real alarm clock went off. This time waking both parents up.

Around 30 minutes later, both Max and Nikki were ready for the day. Nikki was dressed in what she wore to bed (because she was on maternity leave), and Max was dressed in his "uniform", which was comprised of basketball shorts and his trademark hoodie. Both him and Nikki were P.E. teachers for the shitty high school they both went to.

The couple kissed before Max left, leaving Nikki all alone with May. "All right, squirt," Nikki said. "Its just you and me now."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope u liked this


End file.
